Lead me into Temptation
by ElouiseRose
Summary: A story about a girl that tries to clear her mind of temptation by confessing to the one who the temptations are about.
1. Chapter 1

I'd just like to say thank you to all that have stayed with me through this rather long 'brake' of mine and I would like to dedicate this story to all of you (you know who you are;) xoxo )

Now on to the story hope you all enjoy

ElouiseRose

Lead me into Temptation

It's been a full month since I was last here and 2 weeks since I last saw him but my wild and seductive thoughts have brought me back here again I can not get enough of him no matter where I go or what I do he is always there in my mind.

I sit and wait for him to arrive my thoughts running rampage through my mind my pulse quickens my panties get wetter as each minute get closer to him arriving.

I look at my watch that my late father gave to me as graduation gift before his life was suddenly taken from me just under 2 years ago.

5 minutes till he gets here 5 more minutes till i confess my sins to the man that has caused them, to the only man that my seductive and evil thoughts are about.

I've been told by some of the other girls at university that I go to that my thoughts are nothing to be ashamed of that is human nature to have these thoughts about men that attract us woman but why does it feel so good yet the way I was raised it was deemed wrong and un lady like especially of a lady of my upbringing.

**Well what did you all think of the first chapter?**

**read review comment :) all is welcome**

**El**


	2. Chapter 2

You see my father was the local mayor of the small catholic town, raising me, his only child on his own as my mother, god rest her soul, passed away while giving birth to me.

But for the past year after resuming social life outside of the church Father McCloud has decided to retire and announced that a Father James A Fraser will be taking over the church, It was a month after that announcement when Father Fraser arrived and I knew then my life would never be the same.

For the past 11 months he has been here he has consumed my thoughts till the very last minute from the shape of his bright green cat like eyes and his dark red wavy hair that contains the most beautiful and natural highlights that anyone has ever seen too his broad sho;ders.

I snap myself out of my tratoris thoughts as I hear footsteps approaching, I look to where they are coming from and I see him, the only reason why I am here, Father Fraser.

I feel my face start to heat up as my thoughts of him run rampage through my mind as today as he has forgone his robes and is wearing a very fitted dress shirt that shows his defined muscles that were made to hold me to protect me from evil.

I quickly get up from my seat and go into the confessional before he sees who I am. I take few calming breaths before I hear the sounds of the other door opening and closing.

I wait a for a bit till he gets himself settled.

"Bless me Father for I have sinned, it's been a month since I was last here, these are my sins."

I take a breath to calm myself as I know once I confess things between Father Fraser and I will be changed forever.

" I seek to be chaste in my thoughts and actions, I pray to banish impure thoughts and temptations."

"Would you be willing to tell me more about these thoughts as to where they have come from and how long you have been having these thoughts?" he replies

It's now or never I have to do this otherwise I will regret it.

"I can Father, these thoughts that I have been having, started 11 months ago when yo this person arrived, I prayed for them to go away but it seemed that overtime my thoughts were getting the better of me getting more and more detailed as the time past" I explained my voice shaking with nervousness.

He say's nothing for a couple of minutes processing what I have i just said to him, As i sit there waiting, wondering if he know I'm talking about him or if he knows who I am my breathing starts to pick up what if he knows it me and refuses to acknowledge my feelings for him or that he want's nothing to do with me and thinks I;m just a harlot.

I hear him clear his throat and starts to speak


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all sorry for the delay in this chapter, rehearsal's for a play that I'm in have been picking up so i haven't had much spear time on my hands, I know it's not buch but it's better than nothing.

So on with the story shall we hope you all enjoy and don't for get to leave a review please.

El

"Calm yourself and tell me do you know if this person is aware of these feelings and thoughts you harbour?

"I don't believe so as I have told no one else of these thoughts Father" I replied

"Also Wouldn't be considered behaving in an inappropriate way with members of the opposite sex: by flirting, and telling this person these thoughts that I have.?" I continued

"If this person was already in another relationship yes, but also how do you know that this person dosn't harbour the same feeling?" he replied

I sat there and pondered this thought, how someone like him could like someone like me, a girl with no family with wild thoughts and strong ambitions in the working world even tho having the inheritance to be set for life.

Braking some of the morals my father had installed into me at a young age but as i got oled something inside of me was telling me there was something bigger out there for me that i needed to make something of myself and not use what was given of what was left to me.


End file.
